A thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD) is a display device with small volume, low power consumption, and low radiation. A TFT-LCD comprises an array substrate (TFT substrate), a color filter (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween.
Because of electrostatic effect, a TFT-LCD panel may accumulate electric charges, which may impact the internal electric field inside the TFT-LCD panel, and therefore, the arrangement of the liquid crystal is affected, and the display effect of the product is adversely impacted; the accumulated electric charges can even result in a series of defects and seriously influence the quality of the product.